1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a circuit tester and more specifically it relates to a circuit testing device for providing a number of features to assist in testing electrical circuits in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Circuit testing devices and systems for testing electrical circuits within a vehicle have been in use for many decades. Computer systems were first introduced into the automotive industry around the early 1980's. Tools used by repair technicians were adapted to work with new low voltage and low current carrying circuits present in such vehicles. A digital volt/ohmmeter was often needed because of its ability not to load sensitive sensor circuits for the purpose of accurate voltage measurements. Other testing devices followed which were marketed as “computer safe”, such as LED-type test lights such as logic probes.
These “computer safe” devices typically demand very little current flow to operate, yet are commonly being used by technicians to diagnose circuits which are fused at 10 amps or higher. Even vehicles with computerized systems still include electrical circuits made up of 12 volt high current flowing circuits. Thus, a tool is needed for accurately diagnosing such circuits.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved circuit testing device for providing a number of features to assist in testing electrical circuits in a vehicle.